


A non-gifted Christmas（Chinese translation）

by Jasmine233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other, 地下停车场
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine233/pseuds/Jasmine233
Summary: George忘记为Tonas准备圣诞礼物的“下场”





	A non-gifted Christmas（Chinese translation）

圣诞节。

“乔治，你没给我准备圣诞节礼物？”唐纳斯微微睁大眼睛。电话那端的男人噎了一下，“我太忙了，今天下班时才发现是圣诞节……”声音越来越小。

“如果我没打电话给你，你是不是不打算回家了？”唐纳斯几乎有些生气了。“下来。”

停车场。

唐纳斯挑挑眉，“你要怎么弥补我？”

副驾座的男人迷茫的看着她，身上还带着微微的酒气。似乎是为了壮胆喝的酒。明明是个alpha，在她跟前却怂包得像人妻omega。她心里有点儿柔软，但还是决定好好欺负一下这个人。“过来。”

随手按了副驾座的降按钮，她拽住他的头发把他按向自己的胯部，“用嘴。”

alpha英气俊逸的脸出现一瞬间的怔愣，“不…不要…”，乔治试图挣开她，“不要在这里，我们回家好不好……”然而没得商量，上面沉默了半天，他抬头看她，她正戏谑的看他。

认命的低下头。他用牙咬开她西裤上的扣子，拉开她的内裤，紫粉色的硕大昂扬弹了出来，险些抽到他脸上。闭上眼，小心舔弄了一下顶端。想哭，乔治委屈得要死，在这种随时会有人经过的地方做这种事。唐纳斯拽起来他，alpha眼角的晶莹让她心尖颤了颤，凑过去轻轻吻了他的眼睛。“那…不做了？”试探的问他。

他摇摇头。“你亲亲我好不好？”

“不好。”

吸吸鼻子，他俯下身去，努力吞咽嘴里的硕大，舌尖小心翼翼的在上面滑动转圈。随着他动作越发深入，唐纳斯显然有些情动，不由自主的抓住他的头发按下去提上来模仿xing交的动作，深喉，alpha的眼泪都要被喉咙的刺激出来了。

“宝贝儿…你的口huo越发好了…”她低低喘息着，抓住头发把他的头拉开，扯开了一缕银丝，她把他抱到腿上吻他，挺立的阳物在他后面摩擦。手指不安分的伸进衬衣里面去玩小小的朱果，乔治小声呜咽着想躲开，却被她另一只手按过来。自己可爱的情人完全是被cao熟了的敏感样子，唐纳斯的alpha自尊心有些满足，手下的动作越发放肆起来，乔治咬住她的肩膀，颤抖的she出来。

唐纳斯亲亲有些失神的他。“我还没满足呢……”她拿起他的手覆盖在仍然挺立的硕大上。

最后的结局是，乔治先生在停车场被cao得射了三次才满足了他们家那只欲求不满的宝贝。唐纳斯伏在他耳边轻轻说，“我爱你，乔治，圣诞快乐。”说完了咬了咬自家恋人敏感的耳垂。


End file.
